Intenciones
by iCute
Summary: El Espíritu de la Sortija está convencido de que su vida carece de esencia. Oneshot.- Yaoi, BakuraxRyou.


HoOoOOOoOoOoOoOOola! ;D

Como siempre, espero que estén bien queridos míos n-n. Antes de comenzar, quiero atormentarlos un rato (porque me gusta joder gente) xD. Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles el apoyo que me han brindado en este lugar, más específicamente en esto del BakuxRyou, en verdad lo aprecio mucho, ya que es importante para mi xD. La verdad es que no me imaginé que esto sería así, ya que está muy abandonadita la pareja T-T (lo sé, soy una friki de lo peor xD) ¡por eso es que les agradezco tanto poder contar con su apoyo y sus ánimos! xD. También, quiero agradecerle de manera especial a Vale-san (Project Z-00) y a Tary Nagisa, quienes se han portado muy monas conmigo °w° (por cierto -les besa los pies- gracias por los favs o/////o!). Espero poder seguir trayendo traducciones de buenas historias o mínimo, las aberraciones que son mis fics xDDD.

Gracias a todos! °¬° -Si fuera hombre, estaría dispuesto a recibir una patada en los cojones por un review suyo! xD (no sé cuanto sería el dolor, pero seguro valdría la pena xD)

Wueno, ya descargué mi ñoñes, ahora, al fic xD.

YuGiOh! no me pertenece, de hecho, es de mi papá **Kazuki Takahashi** n-n.

La advertencia aquí, es que ahora si hay lemon x.x Sé que quedó bastante mal, ya que es el primero que hago (entre chicos o-oU). La heterosexualidad es más facilita, creo yo o.O

Se aceptan mucho las sugerencias y/o consejos!, así veré que le puedo cambiar a mi manera de escribir n.nU.

Well o.o

--

* * *

**Intenciones**

_Yaoi. BakuraxRyou_

--

_POV._

Observo a mí alrededor y me veo sumergido en la penumbra total.

Aquí se encuentra el antiguo Rey de los Ladrones, encerrado en ésta jaula, que es su habitación mental.

La mente de Ryou.

Al dirigir mi mirada hacia cualquier parte de éste lugar, solo me encuentro con la burda representación de mi oscuro corazón. En cambio, la habitación de enfrente siempre se encuentra iluminada, purificada y limpia, aunque carente de calidez, al igual que la mía.

Conozco a mi hikari mejor que nadie, sé cuando está feliz o triste, cuando está sonriendo o llorando... pero eso nadie lo llega a comprender, ni siquiera el idiota del Faraón quien trata de acariciar con toda su "bondad" las heridas de Ryou.

Como si eso fuera a aplacar su llanto.

Pero, retomando y rectificando; ésta no es una jaula, sino el espacio donde prefiero estar. Ahora tener un cuerpo propio no tiene ningún objeto, si no se consigue lo que uno desea.

Venganza.

Tener una forma física llegó a ser irrelevante. Claro, después de tanto tiempo de estar en ésta época uno se llega a acostumbrar y le deja de parecer algo increíble y útil el tener un propio cuerpo mortal. En lo personal ahora no me importaría si éste niño me dejara morir. Pero, sinceramente prefiero no pensar en ello. Me inclino más hacia la idea de estar con este torpe que separarme de él. Mucho mejor si es en ésta habitación, ya que no sé qué es peor; si estar adentro o afuera.

Siempre soportando su dolor.

Ryou no cesa, y está en constante depresión. Me fastidia verlo tan afligido y melancólico todo el tiempo. Pero lo que más detesto es ver como el enano de Yuugi, el inepto del Faraón y sus amigos, cuyos nombres no me molestaré en mencionar, tratan de ayudarlo, haciéndolo de la manera incorrecta. Como si se jactaran de saber la solución de su problema.

A él nadie le quita su soledad.

Y aquí me encuentro yo, acompañando a su desolado espíritu.

¿Pero que es lo que recibo? Solo la humillante acusación de haber sido el causante de todo aquello, como si ahora mismo privara a Ryou de su bienestar. Por amor a Ra, si me paso la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en su mente. Además ¿A mi que me importa hacerlo infeliz? si es lo que más me fastidia últimamente.

¡Pero no! Aquí viene el idiota del Faraón y me viene a culpar de todo.

Lo detesto tanto.

Es por eso que no molesto en salir de aquí. Aunque tampoco estoy dispuesto a soportar sus malditas inconformidades.

Ya no más.

Me levanto de golpe del frío suelo y, de un instante a otro, me encuentro en la alcoba de mi hikari, quien duerme en su cama apaciblemente. El efecto al separarme de esa manera tan repentina de su cuerpo es un ligero mareo. Parece que él también lo ha sentido y de pronto, abre sus ojos lentamente, cambiando su expresión a una de sorpresa al verme de pie frente a su cama. No le es muy usual verme en ésta forma.

Mis ojos lo miran con seriedad topándose de nuevo con su mirada la cual está impregnada de tristeza, a pesar del tinte de curiosidad que adorna a su semblante. Sé que trata de aparentar estar bien, pero en realidad se nota a leguas su mal estado. De nueva cuenta me recuerda al Faraón, y su reciente visita a éste lugar.

De solo haber tenido su presencia frente a mí me había puesto furioso, y no lo disimulé en ningún instante.

Había llegado aquí bastante insoportable, con su innecesaria preocupación hacia mi hikari a exigirme cuentas. Yo lo miraba de manera altanera y él trataba de averiguar el porqué mi irritación.

Como si no lo supiera el muy infeliz.

- Vine para que hablemos un poco. Es acerca de Ryou. Su condición no parece mejorar.

El hecho de que mencionara a mi hikari y su deplorable estado, había derramado la última gota del vaso, sin embargo, me controlé en esos instantes no muy conforme de lo que estaba escuchando. Lo miré mientras aspiraba fuertemente, sin dejar de apretar los puños.

- Creo que no te gustará escuchar lo que tengo que decir - respondí en seco.

Aquel ser, después de unos momentos de severo silencio, pareció captar mi actitud.

- ¿A ti que te pasa? No estás en posición de indignarte con esto. Sabes lo que le has hecho a Ryou. Sabes que eres el único causante de todo esto.

Entrecerré los ojos mirándolo acusadoramente. Él no era el indicado para señalarme de aquella forma.

- Lo que haya hecho en algún momento quedó en el pasado. Lo que sucede entre ese niño y yo no es de tu maldito interés.

-Claro que lo es. ¿Que no te das cuenta? Lo estás dañando.

De verdad que había enfurecido.

Ese inepto ya veía fantasmas.

Seguía insistiendo...

Pero no dijimos nada más. Tal vez creyó que así, de alguna forma, ayudaba a solucionar un poco las cosas. Siempre comenzaba a sermonearme y a recriminarme, y después de un largo y molesto discurso, por fin me dejaba en paz.

Lo detesto tanto...

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, las cosas en ésta ocasión darían un gran giro.

¿Quería ver un verdadero daño? Entonces lo vería...

- ¿Bakura...?

Mi hikari me sacó de mis pensamientos, llamándome por su propio apellido. Así habían quedado los papeles y a ninguno parecía molestarle. Observé como se reincorporaba un poco en su cama y se cubría levemente con las sábanas. A veces lucía tan tierno que llegaba a inquietarme.

Lo observé por largo rato en silencio, poniéndolo un tanto nervioso. Se removió con torpeza esquivando mi mirada y aclaró un poco su visión tallándose los ojos. Su habitación estaba en penumbras. Le sonreí un poco antes de caminar hacia él.

Me acerqué a Ryou quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. A pesar de la oscuridad pude notar un leve sonrojo en su rostro, y así, retrocedió lentamente, sin saber que ocurría.

- ¿Sucede algo? - inquirió con voz baja rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Sabes Ryou? - comenté ignorando su pregunta, acariciando su cabello - Mi existencia está perdiendo su esencia en éste sitio. Cada vez más y más…

Era como una confesión.

Mi hikari me miró directo a los ojos, e intercambiamos pensamientos.

Con tan pocas palabras, Ryou parecía comprenderme. Y cómo no iba a hacerlo, si se hallaba en la misma situación. Su vida era tan circunstancial al igual que la mía. Algo le faltaba a su corazón, lo sabía perfectamente.

Agachó la mirada, sin saber que decir. Pocas veces hablábamos o nos encontrábamos tan cerca. A él no le importaba que yo estuviera siempre dentro, al igual que a mi no me importaba lo que él pensara de mi.

Lo volví a acariciar levemente, sintiendo su respiración pausada sobre mi cuello, lo cual me hizo estremecer. De pronto recordé lo descarado y absurdo que se había comportado el Faraón en su última "visita" y todo lo que me reclamaba y exigía, como si una deidad fuese.

Miré a mi hikari nuevamente, recapacitando sin querer lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Pero no podía hacerlo, por más grande que fuese mí deseo de burlarme de aquel bastardo...

_No podía._

Su mirada brillaba con calma, como desde hace mucho había dejado de hacerlo. Su cabello olía a una dulce fragancia al igual que su cuerpo, el cual se amoldaba perfecto al mío. Lo abracé levemente, y él se dejó hacer.

Entonces sonreí entre derrotado y complacido, ya no dispuesto a retribuirme todo lo que el Faraón me culpaba.

Sino a retribuirme mis propios deseos.

Tal vez no deseaba dañar a mi hikari, pero me moría de ganas de tomarlo.

No podía... pero lo haría.

Lo apreté más fuerte hacia mi pecho despertándolo de su ensueño. Notó la forma en que yo sonreía y en seguida hizo un poco de distancia entre los dos. Parecía que en cualquier momento iría a huir para continuar con su rutina.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Sujeté a Ryou de sus brazos con fuerza y lo acerqué a mi cuerpo. El soltó un ligero quejido al sentir mis manos apresarlo tan bruscamente. Exhalé fuerte al notar su frágil cuerpo estremecerse de esa manera.

Lo miré a los ojos buscando que me sostuviera la mirada, ahora lucía un tanto sorprendido. Le sonreí con malicia dándole una pista de lo que tenía en mente hacer. Él se apartó rápidamente, tratando de levantarse de su cama.

- ¿A dónde vas, mi hikari?

Me levanté dándole la vuelta y lo sujeté de la cintura con mi brazo. Con el otro bajé la mano para levantarle la camisa de su pijama y acariciar su suave espalda. Le susurré algunas palabras en su cuello y lo sentí temblar. Después lo recosté en su cama y me posé sobre él, haciéndolo sonrojar aún más. Éste niño era tan susceptible.

- Parece que no pondrás resistencia - le dije con burla, deshaciéndome de mi camisa.

Ryou me miró con cierto temor, aún sin saber que hacer. Escuché que me decía que me detuviera, que qué le iba a hacer, pero yo simplemente lo ignoraba. Todo su nerviosismo era canalizado en la fuerte resistencia que ponía al querer escapar de mis brazos que nuevamente lo apresaban. Me incliné a besarlo y a atacar su cuello con hambre. Le quité los pantalones dejándolo solo en un pequeño bóxer y lo observé extasiado. Sería el primero en su vida, y con suerte, el único.

Lo besé en los labios mientras que él trataba de patalear inútilmente. Volteaba el rostro totalmente asustado y seguía moviéndose bastante exaltado provocando que yo me estremeciera con placer.

- Relájate, mi hikari... - susurré a su oído - todo va a estar bien... no habrá ningún daño…

No sé porque le dije eso último.

Ryou se detuvo lentamente y sentí como su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse. Después de unos instantes no encontré oposición alguna en sus labios, y dejó de negarme sus besos. Gemí excitado por el arranque de pasión decidido a no detenerme.

Le saqué como pude la camisa, disfrutando de la visión de su torso desnudo. Lo recorrí con mis besos deleitándome con su sabor mientras él continuaba desistiendo. Me acomodé entre sus piernas y éstas se enredaron a mi cintura por pura inercia.

Mi mano comenzó a tocar su prenda interior, subiendo y bajando, notando como su sexo comenzaba a reaccionar. Presioné más contra su excitación derritiéndolo en seguida entre mis brazos mientras que mi boca no se separaba de su rostro y cuello. De sus labios salió un largo gemido cargado de placer. Parecía que el pudor había regresado a él al escucharse jadear tan fuerte. Ryou estaba en medio de una lucha interna.

Ésta vez fue mi turno para deshacerme de mis pantalones y de la ropa interior de ambos.

Él, aunque flaqueaba, tenía miedo de tocarme. Trataba de evitarlo, no queriendo ser cómplice del aquel acto. Percibí como se asustaba cuando sentía mi sexo pegarse contra el suyo, pero mientras más hacía eso, el grado de mi excitación aumentaba.

Ahora las ganas de poseerlo eran enormes.

Lo incité a que comenzara a tocarme, y me las arreglé para que lo hiciera. Hundió su cara en mi pecho, lleno de vergüenza, más sin embargo, comenzó a hacerlo, dándome un placer inimaginable. Lo hacía lentamente, presionando fuerte y suave, a pesar de su inexperiencia.

Cuando escuchó como gemía sobre su oído, el temor regresó a él, recordándome que todo esto era nuevo para mi hikari. Colocó las manos sobre mi pecho rogándome que me detuviera, con la cara totalmente ruborizada, más eso me instaba a seguir con lo mío, a sentir su agitada respiración sobre mi piel.

- Bah… Bakura…

Lo besé nuevamente haciendo caso omiso a sus súplicas y con mi mano derecha comencé a hacer contacto con su reciente excitación. Soltó un gemido agudo ante tal delicia y me sentí temblar.

Con cuidado, llevé uno de mis dedos hacia su entrada, provocando un fuerte estremecimiento en él. Así, llevé el segundo y un tercero, haciéndolo gritar con bastante fuerza. Tapé su boca con mi mano libre, y cediendo, apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo, gimiendo contra mi palma.

Me reincorporé un poco y besé su cuello obligándolo a que no se separara de mí. Sentí como su sudor y el mío se entremezclaban. Volví a tomar su miembro en mi mano y se arqueó al instante, totalmente desfallecido ante aquel placer. Estaba decidido a tomarlo, y ese era el momento perfecto.

Levanté un poco su delgada cintura y la pegué a mi pelvis. Mi miembro rozó su entrada y poco a poco comencé a penetrarlo, haciéndolo gritar con dolor. Era bastante estrecho, y eso me fascinaba.

Ya no ponía ninguna resistencia, y ahora ni siquiera lo intentaba. Comencé a moverme dentro de él lentamente, para después hacerlo con más fuerza mientras gemía con dolor y placer. Vi como sus facciones se encontraban totalmente extasiadas y eso me evocaba un placer enorme, incitándome a hundirme completamente en su frágil cuerpo.

Ambos gemíamos con fuerza mientras yo empujaba fuerte contra sus caderas. Ryou se aferraba a las sábanas haciéndose una víctima totalmente deseable. Nuevamente tomé su miembro en mi mano y comencé a moverlo con rapidez mientras no dejaba de embestirlo. Él no podía ni abrir los ojos ante tanto éxtasis.

Me recosté sobre él, todavía entre sus piernas, sin dejar de moverme. Lo besé con fiereza reclamando su cuerpo como mío, su mente y corazón.

Ya no me faltaba la esencia.

Entre movimientos más fuertes no tardó en llegar el orgasmo y así, me vacié dentro de él. Ryou gimió por última vez de manera larga y pausada, manchando el abdomen de ambos, respirando agitadamente. Me dejé caer a su lado totalmente agotado y sentí como después de unos momentos, nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban.

- Ryou...

Nos quedamos en absoluto silencio.

Yo observaba el techo, bastante pensativo pero por demás satisfecho. Jamás me arrepentiría de haber hecho aquello con mi dulce y tímido hikari. Sonreiría con total arrogancia la próxima vez que me encontrara al Faraón, y tal vez, hasta lo trataría con más "decencia". Me burlaría de él y ni siquiera se daría una idea del porqué. Si tan solo supiera…

Ahora en cambio, debía admitir que no sabía como tomar las cosas con mi hikari. Ahora estaba al lado mío, sin decir nada. Tal vez arrepentido. Me moví un poco en la cama, aún mirando hacia el techo y suspiré sin querer. Por su parte, mi hikari me había dado la espalda y se había cubierto completamente por las mantas.

Si yo lo hubiera deseado, habría intentado de inmediato saber lo que pensaba ahora mismo, pero en estos momentos era algo que debía respetar.

Había sido un egoísta, pero sinceramente, poco me importaba.

- ¿Baku-Bakura…?

Bueno, o tal vez si me importaba. Ryou permanecía aún dándome la espalda, y sentí como le costaba hablar.

- Dime

- ¿Ahora que piensas?

Sabía a que se refería, más no contesté, pero tenía una respuesta:

_Mi vida había dejado de ser tan barata después de todo._

…

…

**END**

* * *

-- 

¿Y bien? xD… no me castren! ;O;

Espero que les haya, mínimo, agradado un poco xD (y que no se hayan revuelto x-x). Es que soy muy mala en esto, neh? nnUUUU

Besote grande para ustedes oxo

_S&S_

PD.- ya mero es el cumple de Otogi-bello (28/feb), hubiera querido escribir algo de él (porque como sabrán, lo amo, _OBVIO_) pero no me dio chance. Solo subiré un dibujillo, por si quieren revisar mi DeviantART ese día n.n –la dirección está en mi profile ;D-

-

Ohuuu, estuvo larguísimo xO


End file.
